magicksfandomcom-20200214-history
Skor
Background He grew up, learning what Nan could teach him, about the wildlife, geography and dungeons of Aurelia. He would accompany her on her trips to visit caves for mushroom picking, the forests and hills for hunting, and slowly honed his skills in survival out in the harsh outdoors. However, his nan had always taught him that he should not take revenge on the people who had outcast him, but rather to pity them for being ignorant and bigoted.Skor was born out of wedlock to an orc father and a human mother. But seeing him as the abomination that he is, he was immediately cast out into the wilderness, where he was picked up and adopted by a hermit: an old elderly woman whom he only refers to as 'Nan'. Because of the harsh conditions that he lived in, Skor had trained himself to be more resilient to his surroundings. One day, when he was about 15 years of age, he went out to gather firewood, when he suddenly heard a scream back at Nan's. Fearing the worst, he quickly rushed back and burst through the door. A man had cornered Nan with his blade drawn, ready to strike. Skor quickly grabbed him and soon a tussle followed. However, the man proved to be quicker and more skilled in combat. Skor found himself pinned on the round, the blade to his neck. "So, you're the abomination. Good, now that you're here, I can get my job done faster." As the man lifts his blade, a flash of light engulfs the room, and the man falls over, dead. Skor looks up and noticed that Nan had managed to cast a powerful spell, but left her weak as she slumps onto the chair next to her. Skor gets up and tends to her. "Are you alright?" Nan rubs her temples for a moment and nods. "Oh yes, I'm fine. To be honest, I could've taken him on myself if he wasn't so sneaky." "Who is he?" She gets up and walks towards the body, still slightly smoking from her spell, and flips it over. "He belongs to a society of 'Purgists', a group of people with strong beliefs that half-breeds should be rid of this world. They are dedicated to kill even the most innocent of babies. Honestly, I wouldn't call them a society, I'd call them a cult." Skor looks at the lifeless body for a moment. "I should leave, it's not safe for me to be here anymore." Nan sighs and looks at him. "Yes, that time has come. Now you are coming to your adulthood, and you must walk your own path." "Will you be fine by yourself?" "My dear, I survived in this place even before you were born." Skor chuckles for a moment and then turns his attention to the body. "Well, since he's already dead, I guess he won't be missing a few items." As Skor prepares for his journey, Nan proceeds to tell him, "You must travel towads the city of St Pellegrino. It's the next best safe-haven for you. Staying out in the wilds will only make you an easy target for the Purgists." He nods as he picks up his backpack. Hugging Nan, she looks at him with tears in her eyes. "Take care my child, and remember, do not let your anger control you. Think of the ways to get around the situation that lies at hand." After a week of travelling, Skor finally arrives at the gates. But before he could enter, a man in robes approaches him. "Ah, you must be Skor. Come, follow me, we have been waiting for your arrival." Skor narrows his eyes for a moment. "Who are you, and how do you know my name?" "I am one of the Acolytes of Evian, and you have been chosen through divine intervention. More will be revealed soon, but for now, please, come with me." Skor looks around at the busy street, and shrugs. "Alright," he says as they walk in, "But this better not be some sort of scam." And they both proceed into the vast city of St Pellegrino, towards the Cathedral of Catherine. Statistics Name Skor Age 15 Height (Weight) 5'3" (185lbs.) Race & Class Half-Orc Ranger (Skirmisher) Alignment Chaotic Neutral Level (Experience) 2 (2900) Hit Dice (HP) 2d10+2 (18) Initiative 2 Speed 30' (Land) Armor Class AC: 15 (+3 Armor, +2 Dex) Touch: 12 Flat-Footed: 13 Abilities STR: 16 (+3) DEX: 14 (+2) CON: 13 (+1) INT: 10 WIS: 12 (+1) CHA: 10 Base Attack Bonus (CMB/CMD) +2 (+5/17) Saves Fortitude: +5 Reflex: +5 Will: +1 Traits & Feats 'Background & Racial Traits' *'Resilient': Growing up in a poor neighborhood or in the unforgiving wilds often forced you to subsist on food and water from doubtful sources. You've built up your mettle as a result, and gain a +1 trait bonus on Fortitude saves. *'Outcast': Driven from town after town because of your heritage, you have become adept at living apart from others. You gain a +1 trait bonus on Survival skill checks, and Survival is always a class skill for you. *'+2 to One Ability Score': Half-orc characters get a +2 bonus to one ability score of their choice at creation to represent their varied nature. *'Medium': Half-orcs are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. *'Normal Speed': Half-orcs have a base speed of 30 feet. *'Darkvision': Half-orcs can see in the dark up to 60 feet. *'Intimidating': Half-orcs receive a +2 racial bonus on Intimidate skill checks due to their fearsome nature. *'Orc Blood': Half-orcs count as both humans and orcs for any effect related to race. *'Bestial': The orc blood of some half-orcs manifests in the form of particularly prominent orc features, exacerbating their bestial appearances but improving their already keen senses. They gain a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. This racial trait replaces the orc ferocity racial trait. *'Weapon Familiarity': Half-orcs are proficient with greataxes and falchions and treat any weapon with the word “orc” in its name as a martial weapon. *'Languages': Half-orcs begin play speaking Common and Orc. Half-orcs with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Abyssal, Draconic, Giant, Gnoll, and Goblin. 'Feats' *'Power Attack (Combat)': You can make exceptionally deadly melee attacks by sacrificing accuracy for strength. *'Precise Shot (Combat)': You are adept at firing ranged attacks into melee. Category:Characters